


Just for Tonight

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Crying, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sexuality Crisis, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Luke and Leia have slowly been developing a relationship, the Force tries to warn them that their union cannot be. Luke picks up on this before Leia, and doesn't understand why he suddenly doesn't want to be with her. He thinks something is wrong with him and decides to test things out with Han.</p>
<p>
  <b>Fic has gone through serious edits and additions since original 1-18-16 posting.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight

It’s the middle of their sleep cycle when he hears someone come into his room. Without opening his eyes, he reaches for his blaster, ready to kill anyone before they killed him first. He slides his finger over the trigger when he hears a soft, “Shit!” come from the dark, and then he realizes that it’s just Luke.

“Do you realize I almost blasted you to bits?” Han scolds, tossing his blanket off of him and sitting up.

Even in the near-dark, he sees Luke go wide eyed.

“I’m sorry, Han. It’s just that—”

“If you had a bad dream or something, why don’t you do cuddle with your girlfriend?” Han spits.

He goes about fixing his covers, ready to go back to sleep when Luke says something that stops him:

"I don't want to."

Han cocks an eyebrow.

“And you thought that having your gay panic in here was the best choice?”

Luke shakes his head. "It's not like that." He moves closer to Han’s bunk. “Can I sit down?”

Han throws his hands in the air. “Sure, kid. Make yourself at home!”

“I like women and men just fine. I’ve never had this sort of problem before. I don’t like Leia in the same way that she likes me. I mean, I get the feeling that she _really_ likes me, but it feels wrong.”

Han gives a long-suffering sigh.

“Kid, if you don’t want to fuck her, you don’t have to fuck her.”

Luke blushes.

“I know. Every time I try, I feel like something's trying to stop me from doing it. It happened again just now, and she got very angry. So I left. And I ended up here.”

Luke’s hand suddenly comes to rest on Han’s knee, silently asking him what he can't bring himself to actually say. Han licks his lips, weighing his options. He is wary of jumping between Luke and Leia, especially knowing how her temper could flare up at any moment. He doesn’t think she’d like the idea of him defiling her boyfriend, but he also knows that Luke is unable to give her what she wants, which is something he decides he'll look into at a later date. Luke’s grip on his knee tightens, and that’s enough to help him decide what to do. Luke rarely expresses a desire for anything, and Han doesn’t have it in him to deny him.

“Is this your roundabout way of asking me for a good time?”

“Just for tonight. I promise. As a friend?”

“Just tonight,” Han insists. “Let me go find the oil.”

Luke is grateful that it's dark. He's glad to avoid displaying his thin, pale frame in front of “six pack Solo,” as Han had once drunkenly declared himself to Luke. Han is grateful for the dark because he didn’t want Luke's meaningful looks and tender expressions to haunt him every time Luke entered a room.

He finds the oil a second later and walks back from his drawers to his bed to see a naked Luke lying on his stomach, head resting on his pillow, eyes glazed over as though he were pretending that he was with someone else. Wordlessly, he climbs onto the bed and undoes the ties at the front of his sleep pants, which he pulls down just far enough to pull his dick out. He swallows over a lump in his throat when he places a gentle hand on one of Luke’s cheeks. Han finds it difficult to speak up and ask him if he’s ready.

Luke turns around and quietly says, “It’s okay, Han.”

And Han nods even though the kid can’t really see him in the dark. Carefully, he parts Luke's ass, and he finds his cock is suddenly taking an interest. His skin is so soft, and the oil that he spills over the kid makes him even more so. Slippery too. Luke whimpers as Han spears him on slicked fingers that stretch and thrust inside him as Han tries to warm him up.

“Please, Han,” Luke begs. “Please?”

“Easy, easy. I don’t want to hurt you, kid.”

Luke grips Han’s pillow in his fists. “I can take it.”

“I’m _not_ going to hurt you,” Han reiterates.

“You could never hurt me. Not really.”

Something in his voice makes his heart crack.

“ _Kid._ ”

Wordlessly, Luke reaches back and grabs Han’s wrist, stilling him. Luke doesn’t let go.

“Okay,” Han husks. “Alright then.”

Tonight was about Luke and what he needs, so Han stops fighting him against his better judgment and uses the oil to slick up his dick before nestling it between the cheeks of Luke’s perfect, pert little ass. Slowly and steadily, Han pushes in, a lopsided smile of pure pleasure taking up residence on his face. He rubs his large hands up and down the kid's back, hoping to soothe any discomfort he might be feeling.

All the while, Luke grips Han's pillow, face buried deep into the cushion until all Han could hear were muffled moans and what sounded like sobs. Concerned, Han tugs gently on his shoulder.

“Shhh, hey, it's alright. Don't cry."

Luke turns his head to the side again. Even in the dark, there were obviously tears on his cheeks.

“I wasn’t sure if I’d cry or not, but…”

“Listen, we don’t have to do this. I’ll never mention this again.”

“This was a bad idea,” Luke laughs wetly.

Han moves to slide himself back out of Luke’s wonderful, warm, tight ass.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Han asks sheepishly.

Luke rolls over.

"No, no, it's just...I knew that under all that bluster was a big softy waiting to come out."

He says it with a genuine smile, and Han can't find it in him to act too affronted about it.

"Who're you calling soft?"

Luke rolls his eyes, happy to play his part in Han's little game.

"Can we try again?" Luke asks.

Oh yeah. They had been in the middle of something, hadn't they?

"Sure, kid. Anything you want. Just tell me."

Luke knows that he means it, too. This time he lies on his back and lets Han position just right until he was thrusting inside his ass again, this time with a little less finesse than before. Han lets out a low, guttural moan, and Luke shivers. 

_Now_ this _was how it was supposed to feel_ , Luke reasons. It never felt quite like this with Leia. There was always something holding him back, even when she tried the things he liked. Her mouth and hands were just as nice as Han's, but there was always a feeling of shame and guilt that went with it. It doesn't feel that way with Han at all.

"You want me to finish you off like this, or something else?" Han husks in his ear. 

He's already only speaking in half sentences, so he knows Han must be close. Han reaches a hand down to wrap around his cock, and he knows he's not going to last much longer either. Han speaks up before he can find the presence of mind to formulate a reply.

"Think you're bigger than me?" Han asks.

He makes it sound as though it was something he was genuinely asking.

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," Luke moans.

Han gives a gruff chuckle, obviously quite proud of himself.

It's kind of a blur of motions and limbs and noises after that, until they're both moaning and panting and slowly letting the tension bleed out of their bodies as they fall back onto Han's bunk.

"Is it weird to say thank you?" Luke asks after a few moments.

"I was about to ask you the same question, kid."

It's quiet again, each lost in their own thoughts. Han wishes he had something to smoke. Luke speaks up again.

“I thought that if I couldn’t do it with Leia, then maybe—”

“Then maybe you’d try it with the handsome stud across the hall?” Han finishes.

“Very funny.”

But then Luke’s already crawling out of Han’s bed and back into his sleep clothes before Han can think of a witty retort. Luke winces when he bends over to pick up his shorts. Luke can sense that Han’s ready to start apologizing, but Luke speaks up first:

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a real pain in the ass, Han Solo?”

Han snorts.

"Maybe once or twice."

And Luke grins in a way that’s almost like his usual self.

“Good night, Han.”

“Good night, Luke.”


End file.
